


When we meet again

by fancylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of smut at one point, Car sex basically, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Painter Harry, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Song Based, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancylouis/pseuds/fancylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 'When we meet again' by Nicole Reynolds</p><p>"When we meet again<br/>your eyes will drop<br/>my heart will stop"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we meet again

This is how any usual day for Harry would start.  
He made money from paintings and portraits he did.

_February 5, 10h12 am_  
It's around ten o'clock in the morning when Harry's sat in his loft, looking out of his big window.  
A big cup of coffee in his hands and his roommate about to leave for school. Harry turned twenty-one not so long ago and never completed school, it really wasn't his thing.  
"Catch you later, I'll bring dinner with me!" he heard Zayn say, added with a tight one-armed hug from behind. Harry and Zayn had been friends since they were really young, they lived in the same neighbourhood and they used to play football all the time together, they were really close, even though they were frankly the opposite of each other.

_February 5, 11h04 am_  
Harry leaved with his usual stuff to do paintings; pencils, colouring and many different pens. He had this average place right in the middle of a roofed in mall, where people would be able to sit and Harry would draw them.  
He had quite a few clients a day, he was pretty known for great close-up portraits. Harry was pretty much all of the time drowned in his own thoughts. He was a typical artist.  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the boy now in front of him, on a crutch. He had to swallow a few times to realise what was happening.  
There was one _\- really fit -_ boy in front of him at this point.  
Bright blue eyes and fairy-floss alike hair, just a bit lighter than chocolate brown.  
"Right, shall I draw you, fellow?" Some stupid words alike those flew out of Harry's mouth like air.  
"Yeah, of course, that's why I'm here! Is this position fine? I mean, I'm really not someone that can hold still for a long time, sorry." the reply was.  
Harry knew that. For as long as Harry's been _\- obviously -_ glaring at this boy, he'd be constantly busy with whatever; fixing his hair, licking his lips, fixing his clothes.  
"I'll be alright, thanks. Just tell me something about yourself." Harry said coolly while his hands gripped onto one of his many pencils.  
The boy started plainly talking about himself, Harry heard his name was Louis, but whatever he said after that flew away from Harry, he was so busy admiring Louis' perfectly shaped jawline, pink lips and his hair that was really on point. It was unreal.  
"Right, alright, cool," Harry murmured whenever he had time between Louis' words. He didn't want to sound that uninterested but if felt like it was all he could say.

_February 5, 11h25 am_  
"You're a real cool person to draw, your face is lovely," Harry said when he soon realised he just complimented Louis. It's the truth, though.  
"Well thanks, I guess!?" Louis sounded bubbly. 

The conversation got going a little better than the first few words.  
Harry's drawing of Louis' was about to be done, but he might or might not acted like it wasn't, so he would have some moments more with Louis.  
They talked about anything, like how Louis thought it was really funny how much Harry looked like an artist, and that he frowns when he's really concentrated, like when he's drawing.  
About all Harry's tattoo's, and Louis' only tattoo; 'It is what it is' along with Louis explaining he really isn't a tattoo-type, but his chest piece was important.  
A lot of laughs and giggles are exchanged and not many minuntes later Harry turns his easel to turn to Louis' way.  
"Well, this is you."  
"Thank you so much Harry! It's lovely, it really is!" Louis jumped up from his crutch and took the painting in hands, telling Harry how happy he is with it once more.  
"Price is on me, just because you're a really nice person," Harry said, added with a shallow grin.  
"Are you taking the piss? That's so sweet of you! We should have a drink sometime!" Louis replied.  
"We should, how about now? I mean, I schedule my own breaks."

_February 5, 11h50 am_  
Harry swore all they would do is get a drink together, just plainly, but now there they are, in Harry's car, and Louis is somewhat on top of Harry with a bare chest.  
Harry felt addicted to Louis' great smell as they kiss wildly, yet passionately. Harry's handpalms were rested on Louis' gorgeous hips. He teasingly pressed his thumb against the band of Louis' boxers a few times, which caused Louis to giggle and shriek muttered. Not long after this the car windows were studded with evidence of both of their breaths, both in boxers and their erections straddling together.  
Words were barely shared, only sometimes Harry would tell Louis how pretty and nice he was.  
Louis' hands were trying to get rid of Harry's boxers, and when he managed, he got rid of his own as well. His hands were tiny compared to Harry's, even tinier when they were wrapped against Harry's erection, pumping slowly, coupled with soft kisses on Harry's sweaty neck.  
Louis had been careful and gentle with Harry, his rhythm was building up and his lisp were chaotically pressing kisses and kitten-like licks on harry's muscled body.  
Louis knows Harry's trying to say something, but he also knows he can't stop gasping and moaning, but Louis understands  
Harry comes with his body shaking and louis stroking through his big curls with one hand.

_February 21, 12h20 pm_  
Harry thinks the dumbest thing he's ever done in his twenty-one years is saying "It's okay" to what Louis said.  
Louis thought Harry was lovely, and really sweet, but didn't feel something in his heart like Harry did _\- and told Louis after swallong his pride, february 7th -_  
Harry thinks he's probably gone too fast for Louis, and that he should've waited.  
Harry spends his nights alone in bed, trying to forget one of the best moments in his life; meeting Louis.

"When we meet again,  
the past will flash  
it's all rehashed  
our ship has sailed  
train derailed  
engine failed us" 


End file.
